The Mask
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Everyone thinks Courtney's relationship is going well, it's not. Duncan is abusive and mean and he cheats on her, Courtney has a mask and makes sure it doesn't fall off. She fools everyone. When a man kills Duncan, who had cheated on her right in front of her, Courtney's mask slips and while Courtney is in hospital, she feels the man has changed everything. Her reputation and life.


The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or it's characters.

* * *

It was night, the sky was dark, shining brightly happened to be the moon, usually, many were out partying, due to a recent death most were in there house, usually by force, though few were not in there house and went about their usual business. A stumbling and bumbling human, with his trade mark green Mohawk, waved goodbye to a female, clearly both were intoxicated as this goodbye culminated in smooching and mood swings, when the female and male finally parted, the male's glanced shifted onto the house in front of him, the brick walls, the tall structure, all seemed impressive, the male rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pocket, the digging continued for sometime until a cigar was lifted out and placed into the males house. A smirk was suddenly printed over his face as he quickly lit it and began to puff on it. His hands, not paler than his usual light complexion, shook as he curled them into a fist and zoomed them towards the doorbell. "Open the door! Hurry up!" The boy's voice wasn't entirely threatening and could be described as some what high pitched with a slight edge to it.

Inside the house, a female had been peering outside, her eyes not loosing sight on the Mohawked boy, a frown had planted itself on her face for quite sometime, but instantly was replaced with a half hearted smile as the boy with the Mohawk repeated his demand, his tone getting angrier and the volume of his voice ascending. "Coming, Duncan!" Her reply came, her walk to the door was short and soon the door was opened and soon Duncan stormed, past the female, slamming the door violently.

"About time!" He snarled, taking another puff at his cigar, "Courtney, what is THIS?!" Courtney flinched, tears already found in her eyes, she swallowed, slowly, yet nervously making her way towards Duncan, no words exited out of Courtney's mouth as she simply looked at him, flashing a weak smile his way. "It's all red. I hate red!" Duncan grabbed Courtney, "I hate red as much as your clothes choice!" Courtney hand's attempted to cover her grey T-shirt, but ultimately Duncan swiped the hand away, now tugging at her shirt. "Why wear this? Why?" The questions were assumed rhetorical as Duncan had no reaction when Courtney did not give an answer. "The carpet is red, the walls are red!" Duncan cringed, he walked into the kitchen, this was splashed with black and green all over. "Black walls and a greenish floor?!" Duncan loudly sighed, he strode towards the dinner table, Courtney slinking behind him. The table was made of glass and was the usual glass colour and food was laid out all over it.

"What is this?"

"F-Food. It took all day making it with Lindsay and Beth."

"Who are Lindsay and Beth?" Venom dripped off his voice.

"Y-You said t-that hanging with someone smart wouldn't be good as they would hammer on about how we aren't s-suited."

"Isn't Beth in some honours classes?!"

"Y-yes, b-but..."

Duncan sighed, numerous times, seething. "I am going to bed!" He grumbled after a while of silence, he stormed into the living room, and saw an unpainted brown door and opened it, "The stair-case is...BLUE?!" Duncan was heard ranting about this, as he marched into the bedroom. Courtney rushed up after him, quickly managing to gain on him. Upon seeing Courtney, Duncan turned.

"What do you want?" He snarled, ripping off Courtney's choice of white bed covers and he hopped into bed, rolling around, stains of mud were already beginning to form, along with a stink. He snorted, "Tried to clean this?" Courtney nodded rapidly, Duncan got up and opened his mouth wide once his mouth was lined up right next to Courtney, he burped, and clamped his mouth shut. "Try, now." Courtney coughed, squealing in disgust for a few moments, Duncan was already making a speedy exit out of the bedroom, which also coated with red on the floor and walls.

When Duncan returned, he fell into the bed, squeezing his eyes shut and stretching out his entire body, taking up majority of the bed, Courtney crept to the other side and slowly laid down in the bed, shivering at the lack of warmth, due to Duncan's habit of sleeping without a blanket. Courtney gasped, following another, as she had made contact with a sleeping Duncan, Duncan rolled over, what followed was him snoring loudly and continuing to roll over, eventually a fart was let out and soon after, Courtney was bumped off the bed and gave a groan as she fell onto the carpet.

The next morning birthed, and Courtney mustered the strength to stand up, when the strength stabilized, Courtney walked out of the bedroom, opening the door, which emitted a creak. "Babe!" Duncan's tone differed from the previous night, it seemed much more relaxed. "How's Law goin'?" Courtney turned, a grin on her face. "Oh, yeah, and you won't mind if I go out today, you know, business and all, why am I saying it? You know how it is, see you later Princess." Courtney tried to answer but Duncan's stealth came in handy as he was already kissing her when Courtney opened her mouth, he then jetted downstairs.

"You always say that." Courtney said to herself, she shook her head, "I know what you get up to. Cheating and drinking." Beside Duncan and Courtney's bed was a table, and a phone was on it, a loud slam was heard. "He went? Without saying goodbye?" The slight shock wore off as she clasped the phone on the table, she dialled a number, her grin wider than before, talking was heard but it was inaudible, "Yes. Yes, no, no. Me and Duncan having issues? Why would you say that? Well, it doesn't matter. He's on business and you can come! I'll help you study!" Courtney gasped, "I so make it fun!" Courtney hung up, another was dialled, she began to talk on the phone again, another phone call followed this and it soon became a cycle.

Courtney's stealth was also showcased as she darted towards the bathroom, weirdly adjacent to the bedroom. "Okay, gotta clean myself up!" Courtney leant over the bathtub, gripping the taps, it took a few moments to open them both, steam was soon exerting out of the bath. Soon Courtney started the stripping ritual, not unusual when she wanted to get into the bath, unlike Duncan who never stripped and stepped in the bath, applying no type of bathroom cleansing items. Once the stripping had seized, Courtney felt the bath and let out a shriek. "Cold! Too Cold!" One tap, presumably the tap containing the cold was turned off. Courtney sat on the toilet, the toilet seat not open and whistled, before whipping out a magazine, she occasionally checked the baths status.

"Ah yes!" She eventually uttered, hopping into the bath, making a small splash, she immersed her head in the water, "Ahh." Relaxation was something Courtney rarely experienced, she slowly moved her feet up and down, like a swimmer would. She stood up, stretched and started to apply soap to her body, conditioner and shampoo both followed. After wallowing in relaxation, she gout of the bath, dripping with water, yet this did not faze her. She scuttled around the house, scrounging for a towel, many towels were rejected as they were either dirty or Duncan, or both. Upon settling on a towel, she had realized, she was mostly dry, but cold.

She started to journey towards the bedroom, rushed to the closet, an unpainted, murky brown colour, she clawed it open, and soon smiled as she picked out an outfit, which was identical to the one she was wearing yesterday. She briefly struggled with changing, though she still ended up changing remarkably quickly. Once changed, Courtney turned, now facing the closet, she squinted and knelt down. "What th-?" Courtney squealed in dishust as threw the object in her hold onto the bed, she observed it for many a moments. It was lingerie, "This is small, it's not mine. Pink is a horrible colour." Courtney's discontent wasn't shown in her face to it's full extent. "He hasn't brought anyone home." The reminder was repeated and seemed to provide a sort of reassurance.

RING. RING.

Courtney gasped, "Has he?" The question lingered in her mind as she made her way to the source of the noise, which continued. RING, RING. "It can't be his phone, which sounds like that, can it?" Courtney chuckled, "I would have found his phone and CRUSHED it already. So, it must be the doorbell!" Courtney was indeed correct. RING. RING. RING. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"CO-MING!" She shrieked, the noise seized for moments and Courtney reached for the knob to open the door, RING. RING. "CO-MING!" Much more force was discoverable in her voice. She swiped it open, her face housing an angry expression. "WHAT?" The expression softened instantly, she grinned. "Oh, Bridgette. Your early. Studying doesn't start until," Courtney peeped at Bridgette's watch. "2.00, which is in 15 minutes." Bridgette's calming green eyes seemed to make Courtney relax slightly, "Oh. Well. Geoff is out, and I thought, I need extra help in Science, so why not get one to one time." She grinned, Courtney flashed a look at her. "Oh, my light blue hoodie-" Bridgette suddenly let out a chuckle, "Yeah, I forgot not allowed to wear it here am I, it's prohibited." Courtney nodded, "Just this once?" Bridgette held onto some hope, Courtney shook her head, the hope instantly diminished.

"Bridgette, your getting paler." The remark let Bridgette to chuckle as she was let in. "And what is funny?"

"I have always been this pale." Bridgette sighed. "Hey, so you and Duncan have a perfect relationship." Courtney resisted the urge to object to the statement. "Me and Geoff seem to have drifted. How do you do it?" It was a rare occurrence for Bridgette to be saddened.

"This is studying not relationship therapy!" She retorted, raising her voice.

Bridgette sighed. "Your right."

"Now, I want that hoodie off when I get back for powdering my nose!"

"Yes, Courtney!" Bridgette replied.

"Ma'am!" She corrected one final time.

RING. RING.

Bridgette turned to the door, warily moving her hand towards the knob.

Courtney was situated on the toilet, with the toilet seat being down. "Perfect relationship. Oh, we used to have one." Memories resurfaced, but Courtney compressed them quickly. She sighed, "Now, he is cheating on me day in and day out, everyone said it wouldn't work, but, I am a tutor to young people! If word gets out I have made a mistake, there is a small chance the vile young people will let me forget it. Not to say young people are vile. Why am I talking to myself?"

Elsewhere, Duncan was on a bed, smooching a female, the conditions he was smooching could be thought as unsanitary as numerous flies were buzzing around the poorly made bed, which was put against a brick wall, "Maybe we should," Duncan gestured to below, the females eyes followed the trail he was leaving. The female grinned, roughly grabbing Duncan's neck and smooching him even rougher than before. "Ooh!" Unbeknownst to the two, they were the centre of someone's observation, the person watching them growled, Duncan, nor the other seemed to notice the growling.

Courtney hopped from the toilet seat, she felt her face, dampness was on it. Courtney sniffed, giving a small head shake afterwards. She headed downstairs quickly, regaining her composure in a fast manner. "Oh, hello. LeShawna, I don't remember giving your permission to enter my house? Trespassing is what this could be called."

LeShawna was considerably darker than everyone else, and she was larger, though most thought of her as curvaceous. Her top had some kumquats on them and her shorts were usual ones, looking not to new but nor to old. LeShawna squinted, her black eyes almost peering right into Courtney's soul, "Just cause I stopped the tutoring don't mean I am not gonna see my home girl over here." LeShawna referred to Bridgette, which Courtney had easily gathered.

Others arrived soon after, tutoring went on for a long time, numerous allegations and accusations were made of a pregnancy which Courtney had neglected to be informed about. Once they had all departed, Courtney went to bed, awaiting Duncan's return home. There were occurrences where she got up, ate, watched TV, treating herself to some guilty pleasures, but ultimately this led to her sleeping somewhere, possibly due to yesterday's issue of sleeping on the floor.

"WELL, FINE!" Came a bellowing voice, with stutters in between. "I-I-I'LL T-TELL HER, I W-WILL!" Courtney's slumber was stopped, she realized the bed was not indeed where she had been sleeping, instead, she had ended up sleeping on the stairs, much to her disgust. A window was discovered by Courtney and she started to peer out of it, her eyes widening at what she was witnessing.

"I always knew he would cheat, but emotionally, I barely can handle it!" Courtney darted into the bathroom, locking the door, the room almost flooding with sobs, she sniffed. "HE IS NOT GOING TO SEE HIM GETTING TO ME!"

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

After more continuous ringing, and yelling, Courtney rushed down, obeying Duncan's commands one more time by opening the door to him. "Hey, babe. I am breaking up with you." Objections, yelling, screaming and hitting could have taken place, but Duncan simply shoved her aside and grabbed his newest female, and quickly, managed to laugh and joke as the female was in Duncan's arms, being carried to his and Courtney's place of sleep: The bedroom. Snogging took place, usually between Duncan and Courtney, this time Duncan was included and Courtney was not.

Courtney raced upstairs, sounds of affection were heard from the bedroom, "AHH!" Courtney screeched, rushing into the bedroom, "GET OUT, YOUR WHORE!" She roared, "GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL YO MAMA, YOU FAT COW! GET OUT! OUT! THIS IS MY HOUSE, NOT YOURS, YOU PIG-FACE!" The woman gave Duncan a goodbye kiss, before complying with Courtney's demands. "NEVER EVER RETURN HERE! OR THE POLICE WILL BE CALLED! TRESPASSING IS ILLEGAL YOU KNOW!" Courtney was seething, her complexion seemed very, very red.

"AND YOU!"

Duncan gasped, Courtney pounced on him, her strength amazed and intimidated him, "I...HATE...YOU!" When quickly gaining the upper hand, she punched him and enclosed her hands around Duncan's neck, squeezing it intently, Duncan coughed and coughed, colour beginning to fade from his face, possible objections only came out as further insignificant chokes. "YOU DESERVE THIS!" Duncan's leg was the only thing not stripped of it's movement. Duncan quickly kicked Courtney, who howled in pain, Duncan hopped of the bed, swearing as he ran out of the bedroom and out the door, Courtney was hot on his tail.

"Alley, the alley, she'll be there. She'll protect me!" Duncan's whispers were heard by Courtney and only further fuelled her growing rage which had no end in sight. As Courtney swore at him for behind, Duncan raced into the alley. "HELP! HELP!" He saw the female and shrieked in delight, though the female ignored his cries. Suddenly, Duncan sensed a sharp pain, groaning and coughing happened before he fell onto his knees, and leant back, his skull cracking.

"AH-HA!" Courtney gasped, "AHH!" Courtney gasped at Duncan's corpse, she looked up, a robed man stared at her, "You." Courtney assumption was proved correct when he nodded.

"Duncan," Courtney's anger burned out, a glance was sent at the corpse, "Is dead?" Courtney shook her head, her eyes shutting in the process. "No. Nope." Courtney's eyes popped open, she stepped back quickly upon seeing the robed man reach for her. "Stay away. Stay away." Commanded Courtney, swiftly grabbing the knife which was plunged into Duncan, she held it. "I'll do it. I will."

"I am everywhere." He snarled, then in a quick motion, he swiped the knife of Courtney, who jetted away. "You can't escape me!"


End file.
